A long Way to Loneliness
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: A vida de um cavaleiro é instável, cheia de lutas e desafios, porem uma unica pessoa pode modificar tudo, foi o que ela ensinou ao jovem cavaleiro de Leão. Fic com personagens originais.


Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os personagens dessa fic sim, pois são originais, ou seja baseados em SS, mas não são criações do tio Kuru.

Capitulo 1 – Sis?

Sempre me disseram que o momento em que estamos para morrer é um dos piores da vida já que naquele curto espaço de tempo podemos reviver tudo que passamos, vemos cada pequeno momento e nos damos conta de como somos pequenos ante os Deuses. Eu acreditava nisso até o dia em que ele apareceu.

Depois de tê-lo em minha vida, cheguei a uma única conclusão: a pior coisa que existe em nossa pequena estadia na terra é ver alguém que amamos sofrer e ser impotente demais para ajudar.

Foi a primeira vez em que sentimentos tão contraditórios invadiram minha mente, me senti aliviada ao ver que não iria morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo senti medo, medo daquele homem que usava armadura dourada e tinha olhos tristes.

Eu gostaria de contar toda a minha história, mas obviamente ninguém acreditaria, já que estou intimamente envolvida. Além do mais, vocês sabem exatamente o que aconteceu, são vocês que planejaram nosso encontro e nossa trágica separação, só espero que possam atender um ultimo pedido meu.

Peço que levem embora toda a tristeza que sempre vi refletida nos olhos dele.

Dentre tudo que existe na Terra nada é mais belo ou mais cobiçado do que o monte habitado pelos Deuses, o Olimpo. Na morada daqueles que decidem o destino dos homens, o senhor do Olimpo observava a carta pela milionésima vez.

Zeus passou as mãos pelos fartos cabelos dourados e olhou o pequeno pedaço de papel, nunca fora adepto de interferir em assuntos mortais, mas sentira-se tentado quando Zéfiro carregou aquele apelo até ele.

Sabia a história daquela garota, assistira toda a sua trajetória. Vira seu crescimento naquele pouco tempo que lhe fora dado a conviver entre aquela pequena família. Alegria e sofrimento, felicidade e dor, amor e ódio, tantas coisas para uma única pessoa passar em tão pouco tempo... Precisava pensar antes de tudo.

Sentia que a melhor forma de tomar alguma decisão era voltando ao inicio de suas memórias, a fatídica noite em que as moiras teceram para uni-los.

Era noite naquela pequena vila portuária próxima a Kiev, capital da Ucrânia. Os aldeões festejavam a boa colheita com uma grande festa e apesar da aparência rustica das casas que mais lembravam um museu vivo do século XVI, era um lugar de certa importância comercial na região.

Uma grande fogueira ardia em meio ao povo que cantava e dançava, crianças corriam por todos os lados, homens bebiam grandes canecas de cerveja e as mulheres conversavam e riam.

Era uma noite para festejar realmente, nunca antes tinham tido tão bom desempenho na safra de trigo, era um recorde talvez de todo o pais, mas isso era o de menos para aquelas pessoas, para essas o importante era que a colheita lhes proporcionara momentos de calmaria e tranquilidade devido ao alto lucro, era realmente uma noite para ser marcada na memória e realmente ficou marcada na memoria de uma pessoa.

Anya Dorvachenko não sabia, mas naquela fatídica noite sua vida mudaria completamente. Ela tinha seis anos, os cabelos loiros iam até a metade das costas sendo que as pontas eram levemente encaracoladas, os olhos eram tão ou mais verdes que o próprio mar e seu sorriso seria capaz de aquecer até mesmo o mais gélido coração.

Antes de sair para as festividades daquela noite, sua mãe a vestira com um vestido florido, ela sempre reclamava com a mãe sobre esse tipo de roupa, mas ao fim havia cedido e no momento da festa usava o vestido com belas rosas azuis, uma tiara vermelha, um bracelete prateado e um par de tênis brancos.

- Mamãe posso ir até a casa do Pavlo? – perguntou a menina com olhos que tornavam incapazes uma resposta negativa.

- Claro, meu anjo, mas não demore que logo o papai vai querer ir para casa – respondeu a mulher afagando as melenas douradas da garotinha.

- Obrigada mamãe te amo muito – respondeu entusiasmada a pequena.

A mãe de Anya completava vinte e nove anos naquele dia, e sentia que o maior presente não era a festa - que de qualquer forma não era dedicada a si - mas sim aquela pequena criança que corria para junto de um menino um pouco mais novo que a mesma.

- Que os santos guardem seu caminho, minha filha.

Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras daquela senhora, pois alguns minutos depois, um clarão de tonalidade vermelha tomou o local deixando a vila em ruinas. Em meio aos destroços, um homem caminhava, ele trajava uma espécie de armadura que refletia um brilho sombrio a luz da lua e um tinha semblante indiferente.

- Não sei por que ele me mandou aqui, esses seres inferiores não mereciam sequer alguns segundos da minha atenção.

Pouco sobrara do local, apesar de que devia admitir que algumas casas permanecerem em pé era sinal que estava realmente enferrujado. Mas apesar de essas casas estarem em pé, ele não encontrou nenhuma pessoa viva.

Estava para dar meia volta e se retirar de lá quando ouviu um choro, primeiro pensou que fosse só impressão ou que viesse do mar, todavia o som do desespero humano não era algo que fosse facilmente confundido.

Caminhou lentamente até os restos de uma casa ao fundo da vila, tinha certeza que o som vinha de lá, parou ao chegar próximo ao que antes havia sido uma lareira, viu que em meio aos destroços uma garota tentava se levantar, por um segundo ele se permitiu sorrir, para logo depois esticar uma das mãos em direção à criança.

Foi uma questão de segundos, mas quando seu ataque foi disparado viu um farfalhar branco seguido de uma explosão.

- Perdoe-me, mas preciso que permaneça ai algum tempo – Anya ouviu uma voz tranquila falar para si.

No instante seguinte, o atacante sentiu medo. Na sua frente estava ajoelhado outro homem, este usava uma armadura dourada com uma capa quase inexistente após seu ataque.

O cavaleiro era loiro, com o cabelo curto e bagunçado, parecia ignorar a sua presença enquanto conversava com a garotinha, mas após tranquilizar a pequena se voltava com os olhos enfurecidos para si.

- Eu deveria mata-lo lentamente para que sentisse a dor que essa menina vai sentir ao se conscientizar do que aconteceu aqui, mas tudo que quero é leva-la para longe desse ambiente que cheira a morte – disse o defensor de Athena.

- Vocês cavaleiros são extremamente intrometidos, se arrependera por ter saído de seu santuário.

A menina sentiu o cosmo acolhedor de seu salvador lhe dar forças, conseguiu por fim colocar a cabeça para fora dos escombros, mas ao tentar se mover novamente, sentiu como se sua perna estivesse sendo fatiada, uma dor como jamais sentira cortou seu corpo e ela sentiu seu corpo adormecido.

Apenas pode assistir a um combate mortal entre dois homens, algo inacreditável, via que estavam ligeiramente empatados, mas em determinado momento o monstro que a atacara novamente direcionou seu ataque a ela, mas seu salvador se colocou na frente e usou o próprio corpo como escudo.

Viu o homem de cabelos dourados ser coberto com sangue e sentiu medo, medo de ver alguém morrer por sua causa, porem o que sentiu a seguir foi muito além daquele medo, foi pavor, algo indescritível que a deixou em estado de choque.

Aquele santo que a salvara assumia uma nova aura, algo mudara dentro dele, alguma coisa maligna que a fazia se encolher, sentia que o mal recobria aquele que devia ser seu anjo salvador, o mesmo se virou em sua direção e tudo que viu foram olhos vazios e cheios de ódio.

No instante seguinte, sentiu o corpo ser arremessado, não saberia o motivo naquela hora, mais tarde descobriria que fora o cosmo de seu salvador que fizera tudo ao redor voar. Foi arremessada para dentro do mar e sem poder lutar se viu afundando em meio às aguas.

Quando abriu os olhos, quase pulou de susto, acreditou que estivesse morta, mas se via deitada na praia com o homem de armadura dourada desmaiado ao seu lado. Tentou se levantar e não conseguiu, se deu conta de que havia quebrado a perna, só poderia assumir que ele a salvara dos domínios de Poseidon, porem tudo estava confuso em sua mente, queria entender ao certo o que havia acontecido ali, mas o corpo estava exausto e antes que se desse conta, havia desmaiado.

Levantou-se assustado, estava tendo aquele mesmo pesadelo que a tantas noites o vinha atormentando. Respirou profundamente e sentiu dor nas costelas, voltou o olhar para o corpo e viu que estava totalmente enfaixado.

Notou que estava em seu próprio quarto, o que o fez arquear uma sobrancelha, observou os arredores e notou uma mulher sentada em uma poltrona de couro que ficava em um dos cantos do recinto. Sorriu e fechou os olhos por um momento.

- É bom ver que acordou. Ela esteve ao seu lado quase todo o tempo em que esteve desacordado – falou um cavaleiro de melenas esverdeadas.

- Quanto tempo estive apagado? – perguntou o leonino.

- Esta indo para o quinto dia.

De repente a lembrança do que ocorreu na missão estalou na mente do dourado, tentou se levantar bruscamente mais foi parado por mãos delicadas de uma mulher.

- Acalme-se ela esta bem, estamos cuidando dela.

- Nick! – exclamou o leonino.

A amazona de prata de Taça estava ao lado da cama, ele sequer notou quando a mesma acordou e veio até si.

- Descanse mais um pouco, irei usar meu cosmo para agilizar sua recuperação.

O cavaleiro acabou se dando por vencido e poucos minutos depois ressonava novamente. Os outros dois que estavam no quarto deixavam o outro sozinho, dirigindo-se até a sala onde se sentavam.

- É perigoso forçar ainda mais seu cosmo – disse Kaname.

- Não me importo farei o que for preciso por ele.

- Acho que deveria conversar com ele, há muito a ser esclarecido.

- Não tenho ideia do que esta falando Kaname.

- Esqueça Taça, para tudo há um tempo certo, se ainda não esta preparada não sou eu que a jugarei.

Sentiu os olhos pesados e o corpo dolorido, porem não aguentava mais ficar deitado, sabia que estava beirando uma semana desde sua ultima missão, mas acima de tudo queria ter certeza que a garota que havia salvado estava realmente bem.

Forçou o corpo até o lado de fora da cama, pegou um roupão que estava pendurado próximo a si e caminhou para fora de seu quarto. Não era necessário andar muito para alcançar seu destino.

Mesmo sendo o templo de um dourado, não tinha um tamanho muito grande para moradia, quase todo espaço era ocupado pelo salão de batalha.

Tocou a maçaneta e hesitou por um segundo. O que veria ao atravessar aquela porta? Estaria a garotinha muito assustada com a batalha que vivenciara? No fim a única maneira de saber era entrando, e foi o que ele fez.

Ao adentrar o cômodo encostou a porta para a luz não incomoda-la. Caminhou calmamente até a beirada da cama, tentou fazer o mínimo barulho possível já que notara que a garota dormia. Esticou a mão para tirar o cabelo do rosto dela, via que alguns fios entravam na boca entreaberta dela e decidira aliviar o incomodo.

"Espero que consiga aguentar a realidade quando acordar, infelizmente cheguei tarde e permiti que todos que lhe eram importante se perdessem, me perdoe"

Ao tirar os cabelos dourados da menina de sua face uma onda de choque o tomou, afastou a mão lentamente com os olhos arregalados, o coração disparou enquanto caia de joelhos ao lado da cama.

"Esse rosto que há tanto tempo não vejo, é impossível. Que espécie de brincadeira é essa Hypnos?"

- Como é possível que esteja da mesma forma que a vi há onze anos, minha amada irmã, Karen - sussurrou o dourado.


End file.
